


Parent Trap Interlude I

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: The Parent Trap [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc get a surprise.





	Parent Trap Interlude I

Beverly scanned herself with the tricorder four times to be sure. It had taken over six months, but she was finally pregnant.  She smoothed down her uniform and smiled as she rested a hand on her belly.  She was only about ten weeks, maybe twelve weeks along, and even though she had shown quite early with the twins, she didn’t even have a bump yet. 

Jean-Luc came into the bedroom.  “Forgot my PADD.  You alright, my love?”

“I’m wonderful, Jean-Luc!”  He grinned.  “That’s good.”  He gave her a quick kiss. 

“I have news.” 

“Oh?”  Beverly nodded and passed him the Tricorder. He glanced at it and a grin spread across his face. “Really?”

“Really.  We’re pregnant.”  Jean-Luc pulled Beverly into his arms and kissed her.  “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Should we tell the children?”  Beverly laughed. “Our ‘children’ are almost seventeen and heading to the Academy soon.   We’ll tell them at dinner tonight.  I want to go to Sickbay and have Doctor Selar perform a scan just to make sure everything is alright.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Want me to be there?”

“Of course.”  Beverly kissed him again. “Now get to your meeting with Riker.  Come to Sickbay when you’re done and we’ll have Selar examine me.” 

###

Beverly was laying on the biobed wearing sickbay issued pyjamas.  The bottoms were tugged down to her hips, and the top was lifted, exposing her abdomen.  She grimaced when Doctor Selar applied the special cold goo that would enhance the ultrasound.  She gripped Jean-Luc’s hand as Selar moved the wand over her stomach and she gazed at the monitor. “Look, Jean-Luc!  There he or she is!  There’s our baby....” she trailed off. Jean-Luc gave her hand a sqeeze.

“Is something wrong with the baby?  Beverly?”  Beverly bit her lip. “Uhm....no....not quite....” 

“Congratulations, Doctor, Captain.  You’re having twins!” 

There was a loud thud when Jean-Luc hit the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a few short interludes telling the intermediate story before the start of Parent Trap II.


End file.
